doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
A Town Called Mercy (TV)
''A Town Called Mercy ''ou'' La Ville de la miséricorde en français est' le troisième épisode de 'la saison 33 (ou saison 7 de la nouvelle série) de ''Doctor Who. Cet épisode est le premier à faire dans le style des westerns depuis l'épisode de 1966, The Gunfighters. Il s'agit aussi du premier épisode pour lequel la société The Mill n'est pas créditée aux effets visuels depuis que la série est produite par BBC Wales. À la place, le générique de fin crédite la compagnie Space Digital aux effets visuels. Synopsis Manquant Mexico de 200 miles, le Docteur se retrouve à Mercy, dans le Nevada, où quelque chose cloche... Les habitants sont hostiles face aux étrangers, et une bordure de pierre et de bois fait le tour de la ville. Et comme le Docteur s'en rend vite compte, un Pistolero est derière tout ça, et pas un pistolero ordinaire. Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Le Pistolero - Andrew Brooke *Kahler-Jex - Adrian Scarborough *Isaac - Ben Browder *Dockery - Sean Benedict *Sadie - Joanne McQuinn *Le Pasteur - Byrd Wilkins *Abraham - Garrick Hagon *Walter - Rob Cavazos *Kahler-Mas - Dominic Kemp Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Caroline Skinner *Scénariste - Toby Whithouse *Producteur - Marcus Wilson *Réalisateur - Saul Metzstein *Directeur de photographie - Stephan Pehrsson *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - Space Digital *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Howard Burden *Monteur - Tim Porter *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Le Docteur * Le Docteur dit avoir 1200 ans. * Le Docteur mentionne le Maître et les Daleks lorsqu'il dit à Amy pourquoi il est prêt à laisser le Pistolero se venger de Kahler-Jex. * Le Docteur prétend parler le cheval. Entreprises * Le vaisseau de Kahler-Jex utilise un programme de Abraxas Security Systems. Fêtes * Le Docteur veut emmener Amy et Rory voir le Jour des Morts au Mexique. Individus * Le Docteur mentionne que Rory a oublié son chargeur de téléphone portable dans la chambre de Henry VIII. * Le Docteur dit que le cheval qu'il monte dit s'appeler Susan. * Le Shériff de Mercy n'est pas en ville durant ces événements. * Jex est capable de voir qu'Amy est une mère. Références * Le Docteur a déjà visité le Grand Ouest Américain et, sous sa première incarnation, a déjà été fait Marshall (DW: The Gunfighters). * Le Docteur mentionne de nouveau sa liste au Père Noël (DW: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). * Le Docteur porte une nouvelle fois son Stetson (DW: The Impossible Astronaut, Closing Time, The Wedding of River Song). * Le Docteur dit parler le cheval. Il a déjà prétendu parler le bébé et le chat (DW: The Lodger, A Good Man Goes to War, Closing Time). * Il est de nouveau remarqué que voyager sans compagnons affecte beaucoup le comportement du Docteur (DW: The Runaway Bride, Last of the Time Lords, The Waters of Mars, The End of Time, Meanwhile in the TARDIS). * Le Docteur dit qu'Amy et Rory ne croiraient pas "ce qui est vraiment arrivé" aux chiens et aux singes envoyés dans l'espace dans les années 1950 et 1960 (AUDIO: The Space Race). * Kahler-Jex dit qu'Amy est une mère (DW: A Good Man Goes to War, Let's Kill Hitler). Notes *Cet épisode avait pour titres de travail Mercy et Gunslinger. *Il s'agit du premier épisode à ne pas montrer l'intérieur du TARDIS depuis The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe. *Le logo de Doctor Who dans le générique a une texture graphique ressemblant à des planches de bois percées d'impacts de balles. *Depuis le renouveau de la série en 2005, le générique de fin avait toujours crédité The Mill aux effets visuels, même lorsque cette société avait été assistée par d'autres pour la création de ces effets. Par exemple, certains effets de The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe avaient été créés par Space Digital, qui n'avait été crédité que pour les "effets visuels additionnels". Ici, Space Digital est devenu la première société à remplacer The Mill depuis que celle-ci a créé les effets de Rose. Audiences * L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 8,42 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni lors de sa première diffusion sur BBC One. * En France, lors de sa première diffusion sur France 4, l'épisode a été suivit par 353 000 spectateurs, soit moins de 1,5% de part de marché. Lieux de tournage *Mini Hollywood, en Espagne *Taxas Hollywood, en Espagne Préquel * Un préquel de 2 minutes, The Making of the Gunslinger, a été mis en ligne sur iTunes en 2012. en:A Town Called Mercy (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 33 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2012 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés pseudo-historiques